


Non-viable

by your_bro_joe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux carries a lot of hate for Eridan after Feferi's death and longs to show him just how much, but they can only meet in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-viable

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Shugo for my porn-fic-a-day challenge. Not quite sure if the situation makes much sense in the context of canon, but the canon doesn't make much sense to me anyway.

Life—or non-life; just existence, really—in the dream bubbles was infinitely disorienting. One moment everything seemed normal, and then an overwhelming sense of deja vu would flood one’s consciousness with a thousand memories; a cacophony of experiences, some good, some bad, all jumbled together until one could no longer tell which way was up or out. In those times, one merely had to surrender to the blackness and let it drown them.

Sollux, for the most part, had an easier time navigating the bubbles than most of his friends, being half-dead and all. His blindness reduced the confusion of cluttered, incongruous landscapes, and he managed to find what he needed and talk to whom he needed to talk to with relative ease.

Sometimes, it was not as easy.

In the years between Jade and John entering and leaving the void, Sollux found himself immensely drawn to the realm of the dead, and would often sneak there simply because he felt he had to. Running into his friends was pleasant and peaceful; they could relive moments he had once enjoyed, and he could slip off with them none the wiser.

But sometimes, he did not run into a friend. Sometimes, he ran into enemies. Sometimes he ran into Eridan.

After abruptly pulling the seadweller from the memory of Feferi ending their moirailship, Sollux took the opportunity to remind him of his future misdeeds, his betrayal, and his murder of the girl they had both fallen in love with. Eridan had remembered then, and broke down about what he had become, and Sollux had left him there without a second thought.

As the years passed, Sollux typically avoided Eridan’s bubbles whenever he could, but sometimes, after visiting a pleasant memory with Feferi, his anger would build, and he wouldn’t bother trying to contain it. No matter what scene Eridan was reliving, Sollux would end it as abruptly as possible. Somewhere, he knew he was probably causing irreparable harm to the high blood’s psyche, but in the moments when rage overcame reason, he didn’t care.

Eventually, it all became too much.

The bubbles didn’t let him choose what moments to relive, and in his search for Feferi, he found himself in the hornpile in the midst of an intense feelings jam. That was when Eridan came in.

Sollux had somehow managed to avoid this memory so far, but the apparent abruptness threw him. He couldn’t let this end the same way it had. There would be no negotiating. No attempts at placating. No, he lashed out at the violet-blooded nuisance the moment he opened his mouth, hoping to catch him off-guard. He did, and the shock caused a bolt to shoot from Eridan's wand and hit Feferi square in the stomach yet again. Sollux screamed, entire body pulsing with his aura as she slid down the wall—as Kanaya fell next. Eridan only smirked at him and raised the wand yet again.

Not again not again not again. “You SHIT,” Sollux shouted, lunging at the troll he had come to hate so intensely, feelings unresolved by absence and repeating things he had lost over and over again.

As he pushed Eridan to the floor, the memory crumbled around them. Eridan’s eyes hollowed and his face aged, and so did Sollux’s, and their looks of horror and furor mirrored each other. The wand in Eridan’s hand evaporated, the bubble stagnated, and suddenly they were just two boys laid bare before each other.

Sollux’s furious panting halted and shuddered, and soon he was biting his lip as yellow-green tears started to spill from his empty eyes. His grip was tight on Eridan’s collar, and Eridan could only stare back at him in silence. Sollux broke it.

“Why?” he bit out, voice thick and breaking, “why her? How could you—HOW COULD YOU—” a harsh sob racked him and he shook his enemy’s shoulders, “I hate you! I HATE you! I _HATE YOU_!”

He hadn’t even realized the line had been crossed—the line between platonic hate and kismeses—but it had, and in his rage he pulled Eridan’s head up as he shoved his own head down. Their lips collided and blood was immediately drawn, mixing to the sickly shade of half-healed bruises on their mouths. Sollux was far from gentle, taking the other boy’s lip into his mouth and shredding it with his fangs. Eridan cried out in pain, but the low-blood wouldn’t stop—couldn’t stop—thought maybe he would kill him like this, if he could kill him like this.

Eridan didn’t pull away, though. His arms which had been laying uselessly beside his head shot up to tangle in Sollux’s short hair and pull on his horns. “I hate you too,” he grunted back between savage bites, “I hate you so much. You took everything from me. You took her, you filthy landdwelling bastard. You took her from me. I hate you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sollux returned, spitting a mouthful of their mixed blood onto Eridan’s glasses. “You’re fucking nobody. You killed her, you absolute piece of shit. You don’t deserve to occupy the same dimension as her. You don’t deserve shit.”

Eridan laughed then, tugging hard on Sollux’s hair, causing the other boy to cry out. “Maybe I don’t,” he grinned as the low-blood struggled to free himself, “but I deserve more than a freak like you, and I’ll sure as fuck get it.” He rolled his hips, rubbing his bonebulge against the one over his. Sollux let out a reluctant groan and pushed back against him, causing them both to gasp.

Dragging sharp fingernails down Eridan’s arms, he managed to get the other boy to release his head. Sitting up, Sollux undid the fly of his pants and then Eridan’s. Groaning, he took both their hardening members in his hand. For a few moments, he did nothing, feeling the royal squirm beneath him. He smirked, teeth and lips a bloodbath, and pulled Eridan’s wrist to his mouth.

Carefully he split the skin with a sharp incisor, then let the violet blood trickle over their bulges. The wet warmth made Sollux gasp and Eridan wince, and after a few moments of reveling in it, Sollux started to move his hand.

His strokes were quick and hard, and he bucked relentlessly against the male under him. His hips were getting sore, but he pushed on, hoping he was bruising the other troll’s hips in the process. Purple tears started to leak from Eridan’s eyes near the same time genetic material began to leak from their aching erections. Sollux laughed, pressing his thumb deep into the cut he’d made on Eridan’s wrist, slowing the blood flow. He didn’t care if the boy could bleed to death or not, but smelling all that sick, dark violet was starting to make him feel ill. He closed his eyes.

In his mind, the groans and pants coming from the boy under him were his death rattle. He would die, and there would be no more dream bubbles for him; no reliving happy memories until the end of the universe. There would be only blackness and pain. He wouldn’t see Feferi. He wouldn’t be able to hurt her ever again. She would be safe. Feferi would be safe. Feferi. Feferi.

Another harsh sob spilled from him and he screamed, mustard-yellow genetic material spilling forth over the high blood’s sweater. Eridan came a split-second after, lucky that he did, because Sollux released them the moment his orgasm faded.

Glaring at his enemy—his kismesis—Sollux stood and adjusted his clothing. There would be no whispered endearments—no post-fuck cuddle. Instead, he spat another mouthful of blood to mix with the mess on Eridan’s stomach. “I hate you,” he repeated. He couldn’t repeat it enough.

“I hate you too,” Eridan threw back, but Sollux wasn’t listening; his consciousness was seeking out a more pleasant memory.


End file.
